Got to Have You
by TheJaneDoe
Summary: Usually in KH high school fics, it's the arrogant Riku who chases after pure innocent Sora. Instead this is about a deviant sex-crazed Sora who is trying to nab the upstanding morally right Riku. Sora is a little desperate and Riku just wants to maintain his straight A's. Rated M for some sexual situations. Soriku


I always seem to read light-hearted fanfiction about an arrogant Riku who pesters an innocent, pure Sora. I felt like doing the opposite and I wanted to write about a mischievous and not so pure Sora who pesters the upstanding, perfect Riku. Read and be amazed at how cunning this little brunette can be! Rated M for some sexual situations. Also please excuse if this first chapter seems to be crude. I wrote the first chapter a couple years ago, so it isn't exactly a work of art. But read and enjoy!

Most characters, unless otherwise stated, are 17.

* * *

Sora was bored. His paper held no more room to doodle and flirting and passing notes with the boy two seats from him had grown mundane as the letters had become increasingly sappy and meddlesome. It was ten minutes until the bell, and Sora was excited for lunch as much as every other kid. He knew he should be writing down the notes for Algebra, but he couldn't focus today as he was antsy to get that quickie at the locker room with Setzer before lunch like they had scheduled. He hadn't seen the older male in a while and thinking about the upcoming meeting had him squirming in his seat. Giving up on learning for the day, he decided to pass the time looking for a potential partner for the weekend as he flipped out his cell phone from his skinny jeans, skimming through his contacts under his desk.

His cell phone held more than 200 contacts, most of which were sex friends or one night stands. He began going down the list, occasionally grimacing as he remembered not so pleasant times with some of these people. Normally he would delete them, but he was due to get a new phone in two months, no point in doing it now.

_'Aaron… no, he makes weird sounds when he thrusts. Clara, nah, wasn't too great anyways… Darian, cock is WAY too huge, not up for that this time… Irvine! Oh wait he said his girlfriend is coming into town, damn. Um…'_ Sora blew air between his lips as he scrolled all the way down to his contacts and his eyes lit up at two names.

_'Oh, maybe Seifer or Tidus! Seifer gives it good and hard and I think he's free for the weekend. Or maybe Tidus. God, his body is so delicious, but he said last time was THE last time… But they all say that…'_ Sora stuck his tongue out playfully as he made his decision and rested his chin on his desk as he waited for the bell.

When the bell finally rang, Sora ran out of the classroom, conveniently ignoring the boy with whom he had been passing notes with as he tried to catch Sora's attention. Sora weaved through the milling crowd in the hallway and ventured downstairs to the empty locker room where Setzer was waiting with a small frown.

The locker room was always deserted before and during lunch and it was common fact amongst the kids that it was a good place to get a quickie. "You're late, Sora," Setzer said in his deep voice as he rose from his seat and crossed his arms. Sora shivered at the older male's tone and licked his lips, biting his lower one. It had been at least 2 weeks since he's last had it with Setzer and he was eager to get it started.

"By like a minute. Just shut up and take me Setzer." Sora dropped his bag to the floor and walked up to Setzer, the two immediately sinking into a heated kiss. Setzer wasted no time plunging his tongue down Sora's throat as he ravaged the younger's mouth and kissed him with fervor. Setzer grabbed Sora's ass and kneaded it as he guided Sora backwards to the wall. Sora had already stripped the two of their shirts and he moaned as the taller male grabbed his hair and tilted his head back. The silverette leaned down to mark Sora's creamy throat as he tugged and pulled at Sora's brunette locks. Meanwhile, Sora had undid both their belt buckles and slipped their jeans down.

"God Sora, you always manage to undress us in record timing," Setzer groaned into Sora's hair with a grin. Sora gave a grin back as he slipped a hand into his underwear and brought out a condom tucked in between the waistband.

"Practice make perfect, and you're wearing a condom today."

Setzer growled and pressed another bite into Sora's shoulder. "If you say so."

The two fell into a familiar dance of passion and released their sexual appetites as Sora's sweet cries only goaded Setzer into going faster and harder. By the time the two had released, only 10 minutes remained of the 30 minute lunch time.

"Damn, I'm so tired, let's just cuddle here," Setzer moaned as he nuzzled into Sora's back and gave Sora another squeeze while he pulled out from behind him. Sora mewled and winced as Setzer withdrew from inside him, but casually wiped the sweat off his brow and released the sigh that had built up inside him.

"Nah, I'm kind of hungry. I'll text you later though if you want to cuddle," Sora said with a playful wink as he straightened up and started putting his shirt back on. He handed Setzer a paper towel from the locker room's paper towel dispenser and the senior wiped Sora's cum off his hand casually.

Setzer chuckled and sat down in the locker room bench, fully nude as he nodded tiredly. "You always have such energy. But sure, I will. And next time let's go get that chocolate shake at that burger joint like you wanted to last time. My treat."

Sora took a moment to admire six pack abs, worn scars from his fencing matches, and a sharp handsome face that was watching as he hastily got changed. "You know I don't do dates, but for you I'll make an exception," he replied as he gave a charming smile to the senior. Setzer grinned back and murmured a good under his breath. Sora blew a playful kiss to Setzer (who playfully caught it and placed it on his lips) and jogged out of the room waving lightly at him.

Setzer was one of Sora's consistent guys as not only was the high school senior damn fine in every sense of the word, he was kind without being too clingy. Sora appreciated Setzer's attempts to woo him, but appreciated more that the guy knew when to give up and never pushed more than Sora wanted. A good lay and a fun companion, someone Sora usually wouldn't find in his other guys.

As Sora walked to the cafeteria, he straightened out his shirt and properly put on his pants. He was used to the quick lays that he had with the students here and knew how to get himself, or anyone else, in and out of their clothes in a hurry.

When he entered the cafeteria, he was met with the usual hustle and bustle of the high school students. He quickly got his lunch and made his way to a table in the back where his three friends sat. On his way he caught the eye of Roxas, his cousin, and gave him a quick wave. Roxas, sitting at his table with his friends, Namine, Hayner, Pence, and Olette, gave Sora a return wave as the others turned and waved good-naturedly at Sora. That was the thing Sora loved about Roxas and his friends. They never judged him and they never hesitated to show everyone that they cared for him.

Reaching his own table he plopped down into the chair and bumped shoulders with his white-haired companion. "You were right. That Abe guy in Algebra DOES have a secret crush on me," Sora said bitterly as he dug into his salad. Xemnas raised his head from his avid talk with Demyx and raised an eyebrow.

"Did he ask you out on a date or did he ask to fuck your brains out?"

"Hn… Both."

Xemnas gave a sharp bark of a laugh and leaned forward onto the table with his elbows. "Well, well, isn't little bitch Sora sporting a nice hickey today?" Sora gave Xemnas a sharp glare and tried to inconspicuously raise his shirt collar up to hide it. At that moment a bandage entered his field of vision and he looked forward to see Zexion giving it to him. Sora blinked twice and chuckled. Sora rarely cared about his appearance and his sex life, but Zexion was always trying to help in his own special way through band-aids for his hickey, or once sewing up Sora's shirt in between class when an avid partner had almost ripped it in half.

"It's okay Zexion, I'm good." Zexion gave a short nod and stuffed the band-aid back into his bag and continued to eat his fries. Demyx who sat beside Zexion gave Sora a quick lookover and declared that Sora looked pretty normal for a quickie, besides the hickey. Sora could only roll his eyes and give back a dry thanks.

These were his closest friends. Zexion, the bookworm with a surprisingly gentle side to him. Demyx, the hyperactive and talkative rock band lead vocal who harassed Sora about his sex life, but was always there with exterminator gloves and a flamethrower when someone else was harassing Sora. And Xemnas, his best friend for two years and his most consistent sex partner. Xemnas was one of the few that could ask Sora to have sex and Sora would say yes. Usually it was the other way around for others. Also not only was Xemnas a good sex partner, he was the closest friend Sora could ask for. Besides Kairi of course, but she was so busy with her school activities and school work, so Xemnas was always the close second in terms of emotional support.

The four fell quickly into their natural way of doing things with Xemnas, Sora, and Demyx doing the bulk of the talking and Zexion injecting his quirky and sassy comments here and there. Today Xemnas and Demyx were talking about the new video game, _Gunblade V_, that came out and Saix had promised them that they could come over and play. Of course 'they' meaning Demyx, Zexion, and Xemnas. Sora had had a falling out with Saix after Sora had stated that Saix was better fit to be a bottom than a top after their onetime of sex. That had blown Saix's pride and he never really talked to Sora again, a fact that Xemnas thought was hilarious because Saix was Xemnas' best friend from his old high school.

As they were nearing the end of lunch time, Sora saw from the corner of his eye, a group of guys approaching their table. Two out of five of the guys had slept with Sora before and he groaned as he saw Jake at the head, as Jake had been last week's guy. Xemnas narrowed his eye threateningly at them as they approached, but they stopped a good distance away.

"Hey Sora, I loved how you screamed my name as you rode my cock like a little whore last Friday. Bet you couldn't walk for a week huh?" Jake and his friends snickered together as they took pride in believing that Sora was 'their little bitch'. If there's one thing Sora hated, it was when people thought that they had conquered him when it was the other way around. They were _his_ little bitches.

"Yeah? Too bad for you I took the biggest shit before we met up." The chorus of 'OH's' were roaring as their table and even neighboring tables boomed with laughter and a few grossed out remarks at Sora's diss. Jake's face turned red and his friend's faces looked like they had trouble breathing as it was mixed between faked sympathy, held back laughter, and disgust. Jake opened his mouth to retort but merely huffed and stormed away as the laughter died down.

"God Sora, why do you let those kinds of fools have their way with you?" Demyx asked as he shook his head for the umpteenth time. "They don't deserve you AT ALL." Sora gazed exasperatedly at Demyx, but was interrupted before he could retort.

"I also agree Sora," Zexion spoke up quietly. "While I can't control who you sleep with, please refrain from sleeping with pungent gorillas like that. You can be arrested for zoophilia."

The table burst out in laughter again and Sora smiled almost nonchalantly at his friends. However, he was holding back a grimace deep down inside that only Xemnas had the eye to see. "Guys, it's nothing. I'm just a sex fiend that's bad at saying no when a guy asks for it. I've been cutting back though! So don't worry!"

Zexion lowered his eyes and gave a small hum in response while Demyx gave a tsk of disapproval and folded his arms and thrust his nose up in the air. "I still don't like it! Just settle down with Xemnas here or something!" Xemnas and Sora looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Sora is so fucking high maintenance; I might actually get some black hairs from stress!"

"Xemnas is such a pain in the ass, literally AND figuratively!" But the two of them were laughing good-naturedly as were Demyx and Zexion.

* * *

After lunch was over, Sora hurried to his favorite class, photography II. It was hard getting in the class as a junior as it was usually reserved to seniors and Sora had to take the Intro class, but Sora had been able to convince Mr. Telly when he had shown the teacher his great eye for unique shots. He hiked up his camera strap higher on his shoulder and blew upwards on his bangs as he reached the door for the class. When he walked into the classroom, the first thing he saw was a God. Adonis. A masterpiece. His hands itched at his side to take a picture of the strikingly handsome guy standing four feet from him. Sora's heart sped up and his breath caught in his throat as he forgot all about needing to text Tidus or what had happened 30 minutes ago in the locker room. At that moment he had tunnel vision with the young man at the end of the tunnel.

The silver haired beauty looked up from his talk with the teacher and met eyes with Sora. The new kid (because surely he had to be a transfer or else Sora would have definitely seen him around) blinked twice before giving the brunette a small smile. Sora felt like his knees were melting and his stomach was fluttering. Sora gave a watery smile back, but he was certain that his whole frame was trembling.

The new kid had shoulder length silver hair and long bangs that partially hid his finely curved eyebrows that framed sparkling aquamarine eyes. He was about a head taller than Sora with broad shoulders and protruding collar bones that accentuated his long fine neck. He was pale and his sleeveless shirt showed off sculpted pale arms and clung to nice chest and flat stomach. Sora started to slowly walk towards his seat, but kept his eye trained on the new guy as the silverette turned back to the teacher. The brunette crashed into a few tables and chairs and made a few fellow students squawk in indignation as he bumped into them, but his eyes were still caught on the male. He was certain his jaw was dropped too.

When everyone had taken a seat, Mr. Telly turned to the class and clapped the new guy in the shoulder.

"Class, please welcome Riku, a junior, into our class. He recently transferred from Destiny Islands to be enrolled in the SOLDIER program here, so make him feel welcomed. Although I don't know why you want to take photography if you're doing the SOLDIER program?"

Riku flashed a pearly white smile. "I have to do some sort of elective," he said.

_ God even his voice is sexy._ Riku had a nice voice, soft and sultry and something Sora could spend ages listening to. His eyes followed Riku as he took a seat next to Sora. Sora was once again very thankful that the class only had 12 students. Riku felt his gaze and turned to look at Sora giving him another small smile.

"Nice camera," Riku said nodding good-naturedly at Sora's DSLR. Sora could only give back one hoarse and forced thanks. Riku raised his eyebrows at him and chuckled before turning back to the front. Sora turned his head back to front but kept his eyes trained on Riku.

_I have to have him. Forget every guy or girl on my contacts list. If I didn't make this guy mine, I wouldn't take anybody else._

* * *

Surprise, surprise! Xemnas isn't a bad guy! He's actually Sora's best friend. In fact, I loved writing him as a good guy, usually you never see Xemnas as anything other than an antagonist, but I imagined him with a sarcastic, good-natured personality and it just fit really well. Plus, he was the best fit for a love rival to Riku, not that Xemnas will be, just the possibility. Also I know I portrayed Sora as some shallow, bratty, kid, but in the following chapters you'll see him as a sweetheart. Sorry also for future chapters where I intermingle third person and Sora's POV and Riku's POV. I hate doing things like that, but it makes writing a LOT easier for me. Not that I'm any good anyways haha! Review, fav, follow, I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
